Science and Magic
by Kit Ninja
Summary: Edward really did die that day when he gave his brother back his body. But, the door was not yet finished with him. Edward must live with the knowledge of a poison fruit as well as to stop an ancient evil from controlling the world. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is one of the new stories I promised that would be popping up soon. There will be one more story popping up real soon as well. I am also working on one more story. I will give you guys a hint. These other two stories coming out; one has a fox, and the other comes from a game. A hacking game lol.

This is my first and probably only attempt on a Harry Potter/Full Metal Alchemist crossover. I will probably write a Full Metal Alchemist story. I will need a beta reader for this story so I will need someone who would like to volunteer. Thank you.

**PLEASE NEED TO READ THIS PART.**

**This story starts in the middle of the summer after the fifth book. The sixth book is being thrown out the window for this story. The first chapter may start out a little weird but it will get better. **

**PLUS….I need help in thinking of a character. Does anyone know any hufflepuff in fourth year that would fit Al's character? **

**Ed will mainly stay the same and this is going to be one of the few stories in which severus will not be Ed's father. I love severitus stories hehe. ) **

**Well enough of me. On with the story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Magic and Science**

Chapter-1.

My name is Edward.

Harry stared at the moon. He didn't know why, but the moon looked very different tonight. "Well! Would you look at that?" He commented as the moon slowly bleed red.

"Something big is going to happen tonight. But it has nothing to do with magic that's for sure."

Harry picked up his divination book and scanned the index for the page number that he wanted. He flipped to the page as soon as he found it and quickly skimmed the chapter while holding his chin in thought. "The bleeding moon. The past will merge with the present either thru time or dimensions. Huh is that so?" (Harry holds his chin as he did as Edward when he is reading an alchemy book.)

"Nothing I can do about it then." Harry shrugged as he sat his divination book down on his crooked desk and picked up a beginners book to alchemy.

He had been reading alchemy books for the last two years, but, this one alchemy book brought an unfamiliar but at the same time a very precious name to his lips. A chocked sob would follow the name as it fell from his lips. "Who is Alphonse?" Harry would almost pull the hair from his head as he searched his memory to place a face with the name he seemed to never forget.

No matter how hard Harry searched, he never was able to place a face with the name. Harry held a few minerals in his palm which he had collected from the park that was not too far from where he lived. "Alchemy is a science, not magic. So the ministry of magic should not pick it up as I am not using magic." He stared at the different color stones in his hand as he seem to debate in his mind.

"Why not? I'll give it a shot." He dug around his pocket until his hand curled around a small piece of chalk that he had been saving from grade school.

With careful precision, he drew a transmutation circle in front of his bed, on the floor. He checked his work with a critical eye as he carefully placed the minerals in the center of the circle. With that done, Harry crouched in front of the circle and placed his hands on the outer rim of the transmutation circle. "Here we go."

An electric blue light sprang up from the circle as he placed his hands in between the two outer rims of the circles. Everything was working as it should have as the minerals merged and molded into a shaped that had burned in his mind. The minerals looked extremely freaky as they twisted and molded into an unknown shape. But, something was interfering with his alchemy. Suddenly, the electric blue tentacles of energy turned crimson red.

Harry's eyes dilated in fear. "What the hell's going on?" He screamed.

Something was pounding on the door to his room, but Harry couldn't hear it. Something seemed to pick him up from where he was frozen and guided him threw a tunnel made of multiple colors. After a few minutes of staring down the tunnel, Harry gathered the courage to see what where, which were guiding him, threw the tunnel. He chocked back a scream stared at the small, pitch black child like creatures with glowing eyes and insane smiles. #"I have seen these things before; I know I have, but from where?"# His mind shrieked.

The rapid appearance of a door grabbed his attention from the child like things. The door was almost as large as the doors that lead into Hogwarts but was pure silver with white hues. The door also had hundreds of skeletons, which each one was fused to the door in different expressions. This scared the shit out of him. "What do you want with me? Haven't I already given you my other body? What more do you want?" Harry screamed, terrified.

Harry couldn't understand why the door freaked him out so much or why he was screaming the things that he did, but, he knew that he had been here before. The creatures held him in front of the door. The door opened to revile a single black child like shadow. This one was different from the other ones. This one stood as still as stone, with its eyes and mouth closed. #"I know who you are."# Harry didn't know if his own mind thought of this or the creature, was somehow talking to him.

"You are me, aren't you?" For some reason this calmed Harry a little bit.

The shadow lifted his head a little to show that it was listening. Harry just stared at it for a little while before finally asking the question that would change his life, probably for the last time. "What is it that we need to do?"

The black child's eyes snapped open as it gave an insane grin. Memories flashed before Harry's eyes. He screamed as he remembered his mother's death, the failed human alchemy, loosing his brother and then getting him back by sealing his soul in a suit of armor. Loosing his limbs, the philosophers stone, homunculus, everything. He screamed as the shadow children holding his right arm and left leg dissolved, leaving only a small stump for his leg and nothing of his arm in their wake. A black shadow of a girl with spiked bangs that framed her face and a high pony tail held onto his stumps gently, but lovingly. His stumps glowed as metal materialized from no where and formed together to create a new arm and leg made out of auto mail. Harry shrieked as the parts were painfully connected to his nerves.

He flexed his arm when he felt that the arm was completely connected to his shoulder. The synthetic muscles creaked as he clenched his fist. #"I've got to be careful with these. If these break then that's the end of it."#

He was violently thrown from his thoughts when a shadow of a women with long hair appeared in front of him and stabbed him threw his chest with her long, pointed fingers. Harry stared at the women with surprised, haunted eyes as blood seeped from his mouth. The shadow women was violently thrown away from him and sealed behind the darkness of the door by a man like shadow with a white scare in the shape of an x on his face. The shadow nodded at him before stepping aside.

The childlike shadows still smiled at him from the door way. In a blink of an eye, the boy who was also him appeared in front of him, holding his hand in a comforting way. Stepping back a bit, the shadow thrust itself into the hole in his chest. This pain was worst, for this, was death.

Memories from both lives melted together. He could feel his body shift and change into his true body. He realized now, that the body of Harry Potter had truly died that Halloween night. &"That is correct. Your body on this side of the gate had died before you could finish what we have chosen for you; just as we have chosen for you to know the true secrets of the philosopher stone."&

"Why? Why the hell do you want me to know about that curse?" Harry/Edward yelled, pissed off.

&"It is a rule. Once a mortal knows a dangerous piece of our knowledge at the time before the human race is ready to know such knowledge, then we do not have to show a mortal the secrets to share with the rest of the world."&

"So if I know everything about the true philosopher stone then you do not have to revile the knowledge to anyone else who searches for it?" Harry/Edward asked, shocked.

"But, I will have to tell someone else the secret before I die to keep anyone else from discovering this curse." He yelled angrily at the door.

&"Not so. There are only five other people in both worlds who know the forbidden knowledge. They live their first life for their appointed time and when they are ready to die, I reverse their body to the age I first appeared to them. From then on they live with the knowledge I grant them until I call them for their next chance of life which the knowledge will be given back to them."& This conversation was seriously freaking him out as the door was talking to him through the skeletons that were merged on the door.

"So you are basically saying that I can't die unless you want me to."

&"That is correct. And to every secret keeper, I warn them the day before they are going to die. It is all that I can do."&

Harry/Edward stood shell shocked and asked the only question that came to his mind. "What happens if I break my arm? There are no auto-mail mechanics on this side of the gate."

&"When I gave you back your mechanical arm and leg, I made them indestructible. They will not break or shatter until I am able to send a mechanic across the gate. Unfortunately, that will be far and in-between my power."&

Harry/Ed sagged to the ground, unable to support himself any longer. &"I am sorry, but, I can not keep you here much longer. Until you finish this course of your life, you will not be able to survive here for long periods of time. I wish you luck and if you need me, you know how to call me. I will also call to you in your dreams if I need to contact you."& With that, the gate closed.

Harry/Ed found himself kneeling on his bedroom floor. Right then his bedroom door burst open as his aunt and uncle stumbled through the door. "Boy! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Uncle Vernon yelled, his face turning purple.

(From here on out Harry will now be called Ed until he meets up with his friends, the order of the phoenix, and Voldermort.)

Ed didn't say anything. With shaking fingers, Ed picked the small statue that he had created from the middle of the transmutation circle. In his hands, he held that statue of his little brother when his soul was bound to the armor that he created for him when Al lost his body by his mistake. "Where are you now……..Al?" Ed sobbed as tears ran down his face.

"Don't you dare ignore me you little freak!" Vernon spat as Petunia watched on in shock.

Vernon stomped over to where Ed was kneeled, pissed off with being ignored. "Listen here you little shit." Vernon snarled as he grabbed a good chunk of Ed's unbound hair and pulled his head back.

He stopped short when he finally turned Ed around to face him. "Lay off fat ass." Edward snapped.

Vernon and Petunia were too shocked by his change in appearance to bite back a resort. "Who are you?" Aunt Petunia finally asked, being the first to snap out of her trance.

"And what are you doing in my house? Where's the freak that was in this room?" Vernon's face began to bleed red once more.

Ed slowly stood up to his height of five foot two inches, the hallway light gleamed off of his metal arm where it shown threw the tears of his baggy shirt. "What have you got there boy?" Petunia pointed at his arm.

With a smirk, Ed grabbed his right sleeve with his left arm and began to tear it off. "This is what happens when you try to bring someone back from the dead." With a final tug, the sleeve came completely off and revealed his metal arm in all of it's' glory.

Petunia covered her mouth, paling in revulsion while Vernon lost all color in his face. "As for who I am." Ed raised his head where his golden eyes glittered eerily at them. "I am still that 'freak' as you so graciously named me; I just returned to my rightful body." The smirk never left his face.

Petunia felt as if this boy, who claimed to be her nephew, stared right thru to her soul. "If you are who you say you are, prove it." Her voice sounded small, even to her.

The smirk grew bigger as Ed pushed back his long, spiky bangs which hid his scar. "Harry Potter truly died that Halloween night. Since my body had died on this side of the door, I hade to merge this body with my other body to continue living. Don't worry about anything. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just go back to bed and I will explain everything in the morning." Edward felt board as he settled his mechanical arm on his hip.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yeah the end of chapter 1. Don't worry; everything will not be as easy as it seems in this chapter. You will see if you read the next chapter. **

**I also need a volunteer to beta this story. Just leave your name in a review or go to my e-mail and I will get back to you. Thanks a lot. And please review, even flames as they will heat my popcorn as I continue to type lol. Thanks a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. It's the second chapter to Magic and Science. I hope that you guys like the story so far. I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be kind of short but, I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer.**

**WARNING—This chapter has some violent issues and swearing so if you do not like these things, please skip this chapter. This is a rated R+ chapter thank you.**

**Please keep reviewing. I love reviews even if they are flames. The flames will just warm my coco. Lol. I would really like to hear what you think of the story. Oh and Envy will pop up in a very alarmingly way but I'm not going to tell you how . **

**Well enough chatter here's the story.**

**I own absolutely nothing except the plot to this story.**

**Magic and Science**

"**_My life is my own."_ **Edward.

Petunia and Vernon stood there still in shock. Vernon shook his head violently. #"Probably trying to convince himself that this is just a dream."# Ed mused.

Petunia's eyes turned glassy with exhaustion. They turned around to go back to bed, when a glint of light caught his uncle's eye. Slightly awake, he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as the lamp's light reflected off the small, metal replica of Ed's brother. The replica; shown his brother standing back to back with his other self. (Al's flesh body standing back to back with his armored body.) Ed smiled, that suit of armor really did represent the strength of his brother. #"I wonder where Al is now?"# Ed mused as a small smile graced his face.

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"** Vernon sputtered as he jabbed a thick finger at the transmutation circle and his brother's statue.

Ed couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't have to worry, that's not magic. What you see here is a transmutation circle." Ed knelt in front of the circle and placed his hands on the edge of the outer circle's rim.

The circle glowed once more as the small statue quickly broke down and reverted back into the stones, which was the statue's first existence. "This is science." He whispered.

Ed gasped is pain as his head was violently pulled back until he came face to face with his uncle's own purple face. "What the fucken hell did I tell you about using that bloody magic in my house whore?" Ed gasped in pain as his uncle spat in his face; holding a huge chunk of his hair.

Ed was completely unprepared when his uncle's grip tightened, nearly ripping out a good chunk of his hair, and smashed his face on the floor. He barely missed the stones, but the circle was completely ruined. Ed didn't care; he was just thankful that nothing was broken so far. **"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO USE THAT RUBBISH IN MY HOUSE!"** His uncle ragged as he repeatedly kicked him.

Ed smirked as his uncle continued to abuse him; while his uncle was too enraged to pay attention, Ed slowly drew a transmutation circle on the floor. **"YOU FREAK! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL SHOW YOU WHY YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN. YOUR WHORE OF A MOTEHR SHOULD BE GLAD THAT SHE IS DEAD; THOUGH SHE WAS A LOOKER SHE WASN'T WHORTH SHIT. BLOODY TRAMP SHOULD BE GLAD THAT SHE'S DEAD."** He sneered.

Ed snapped. Images of his first birth mother ran thru his head followed by the short year he spent with his second birth mother. They both loved and cared for him so much that it nearly brought him to tears. #"No one, especially my mother's, deserve the foul titles that spew from this monster's mouth."# Ed snarled.

Ed's eyes turned completely black as a red slitted pupil settled in the middle of each abyss. His hair unraveled from his loose braid and styled itself into wild spikes. (Imagine Ed with yami Bakura's spiky like hair with his bangs.) Fang poked out from his top lip as his other senses heightened themselves considerably. With a primal roar of outrage, Ed threw his 'uncle' off of him.

**Ok here's chapter 2. Yes I know it's really short but chapter three will be at least 2 to 3 times longer than this chapter. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. **

**Silent:Tears:Fall. I know that the chapter seems a little confusing. I believe that I am having a little problem with keeping everything in 3rd person. But the reason why I have done that in the first chapter, was because Edward and Harry were still slightly merging together as well to keep people from becoming too confused by switching to Edward all of a sudden.**

**Also the gate is supposed to be confusing in the beginning. It did not have a long time to talk to Edward as he could not survive in the realm that the door exists just yet so the door only gave Edward enough clues to help figure out the rest himself. In later chapters there will be a brooding scene were everything will come together and nearly everything will be made clear. **

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. Please keep reviewing and chapter 3 is already written so it should be typed and transferred in the story real soon. And venom of the Snake is almost done as well. Will be coming out some time next week.**

**Until then…….cheerio. lol.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here is the third chapter. This should twice or even three times the length of the second chapter. Yeah sorry I cut the chapter so short but I thought that that would be a good place to stop for a suspense catcher. Dodge knives thrown at her for the extremely short chapter. **

**I promise that no other chapter shall be that short ever again. When you read just please review because you guys reviewing gives me ideas for my story and even helps me think of things that I may need to fix or make clearer. Thanks to all of you whom have reviewed so far.**

**I own absolutely nothing except the plot to this story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Science and Magic**

"**_I am no one's lap dog. My reasons are my own." Edward Elric_**.

Ed's 'aunt', whom had just stood there in the doorway while watching her husband abuse her nephew and bad mouth her sister, flew from the room into the safety of her own after taking in his appearance.

Ed heard the sickening crack as his 'uncle's' head connected harshly with the wall, followed shortly by the sent of blood. An insane smirk spread across Ed's lips as he watched his 'uncle' clumsily pick himself up off the floor. Vernon's eyes widened as Ed's wounds healed themselves right before his eyes. "You better start praying to what ever god you believe in because his power will not be able to stop me now. Start praying because if he is merciful enough, he may give you a second chance of life after I am finished with you." Edward growled, dangerously with his voice so low, his uncle had to strain to hear it.

Vernon tried to meld his large body into the wall to get as far away from this demon boy as possible. Ed's smirk grew as he watched this. Ed slowed down his movements to allow his uncle's eyes to follow his move. He slowly clapped his hands together, mid chest, an electric blue light followed his hand as he slowly brushed over the top of his arm. "My most trusted weapon." Ed purred lovingly.

His uncle's eyes dilated in fear. "You like that huh? Then you are definitely going to like this."

Ed clenched his hand into a tight fist until his knuckles turned pale white from the pressure, then he popped his hand open with a crack. Deadly silver claws sprouted from Ed's flesh hand. "Like my new trick?" Ed sneered.

His uncle didn't reply as Ed slowly stalked towards his uncle. A scream of pure fear rang thru the night at the first strike.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed groggily stumbled down the streets; his trunk silently floated behind him underneath his father's invisibility cloak from this world. It was near 3 o'clock in the morning; Ed had been walking towards London since he left that hell hole he used to call home. A lone bench loomed underneath a solitary streetlight a few feet ahead of Edward. Ed sighed in relief as he stumbled straight to the bench.

The trunk landed on the sidewalk next to the bench with a loud bang as Ed thankfully collapsed onto the bench. He didn't care if anyone heard the noise, he was exhausted. Even though he received his original body back, he still had to grow up neglected and abused. His body was so thin that his bones were beginning to stick out alarmingly, as he received no food during the summer vacation. He couldn't ask his friends for help by Dumbledore's orders of "No communication."

The order, who guarded his house, made sure that he received no mail as well as to rip up any letters that he tried to send, besides the three day letters he sent to the order. It was that cruel jester which caused him to completely turn his back on Dumbledore and his order. #"Let them get off their fat asses and save the demon world because I am not going to be there to do it for them. Not again. I refuse to be anyone's chained up lap dog ever again."# Ed smirked as he laid his head back, his bangs covering his eyes and most of his other features.

In a blink of an eye, Edward thrust himself from the bench he was sitting on and stared angrily/thrilled towards the clouds as they opened with soft drops of rain. **"YOU HEAR THAT DUMBLEDORE? YOU CAN KISS MY ASS AS FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD, I AM TAKING MY LIFE INTO MY OWN HANDS; YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD YOUR OWN DAMN SELF AND QUIT USING OTHERS TO DO YOUR DURTY WORK, LAZY ASS."** Ed screamed to the rain.

Ed smiled sadly as he dropped his head. "At least I do not have my British accent anymore. It will be harder for them to find me with my voice changed and my new looks. Just as long as I do not use my wand. Fuck the world I'm looking out for myself. If only I can find Al." Ed's tears mixed with the rain.

Edward chuckled as he whipped his eyes. "Look at me; short as ever and crying like a baby. Time to be a man; I'll disguise myself as Harry Potter before extracting some of my money. But, where should I go from there? Should I move or hide in plain sight?" Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'll some to that when I get there." Ed tapped his trunk once more with his wand before continuing on to London.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pair of furious brown eyes pierced threw the luscious tree branch which hid it's occupant from view. The eyes followed the boy as he continued down the street. "**HELL NO!**" The voice growled. "There is no way in hell that, that shorty is still alive."

The shadowed person jumped down from the branch which he had currently occupied. He began to pace at the base of the tree. "How the hell can this happen? He's supposed to be dead. I saw him die with my own eyes." The figure stopped pacing. "That damn door must have brought him back………….But for what reason?"

Thinking for a few minutes he sighed. "You go live your life while you can and I will be helping you on the inside for as long as I can. I am very proud of you………………………….Son."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yeah chapter 3 done. Sorry I thought that the chapter would be a little longer but oh well. At least the next section is out.**

**It may take a little while for chapter 4 because I write down my stories before I type them and I mostly work on them at school. So it may be a little while longer.**

**Thank you for the three people to reviewed me so far. I enjoy your comments.**

**I am also well aware that the story may seem to be missing a few things or a couple things may be too vague, but, there will be a scene where everything will become clear. There is a reason for everything lol. Well see you next chapter. **


	4. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry but this is not an update. I had three chapters ready for each story and five new chapters for the new story I was going to come out with but unfortunately lightning hit my house, fried my computer and then mealted my adaptor cord right on my lap. I had to ship my laptop for maintence and I still do not have it back yet but when I get it back I should be able to update all my stories. I am very sorry about this but until I have my laptop back I can not update any stories...However I do have a challenge for whomever reads this.

**Challenge:** To create a story with a crossover with Harry Potter with the Jet Lee movie The One.

Thanks and sorry for the wait everyone. Kit Ninja


	5. And the world never stops spinning

**FIREWORKS AND TNT GOING OFF IN THE BACKGROUND "YES SHE IS ALIVE." A kitsune dressed as a ninja flips into view. "Sorry about the long wait everyone but I finally got my computer back from Texas and I was able to finish this and another chapter of HIDDEN FOX to post for everyone who has been waiting so patiently. Thank you guys you all rock and I really appreciate all of you. Thanks again and I hope that you guys like this chapter it was a doozy." Bows formally in front of crowd while sinking into a shadow on the floor. **

**Ok here's chapter 4. I hope that everyone whom has read this story like it so far. If anyone has any suggestions or anything they would like to see in the story please leave a review of your request and I will see what I can do ok.  
**

**Thanks for the wait.**

**I own absolutely nothing except the plot to this story and anything new that may pop up.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Science and Magic**

_**We have no choice except to move forward.**_—Edward Elric

Ed was resting on a park bench just outside the outskirts of London. It was 5 in the morning on a Saturday so no one was out of bed yet. Sweat trickled down his brow as he panted for breath. Edward didn't want to risk anyone seeing his scar as well as his mechanical arm and think that he was Harry Potter in disguise so he didn't call the Knight bus.

Edward tried a tracking charm on Hedwig and asked her to find Harry Potter. Hedwig just flew off of his arm, circled around the park before resting on his left shoulder. "So, even though my body has changed, I am still recognized as Harry Potter in this world. Interesting!" Ed thought with a sad smirk.

Hedwig just hooted in agreement and preened his hair with her beak. Hedwig had found Edward at the park an hour after his collapse. She just stared at him with her huge amber eyes, full of hidden wisdom before settling on his shoulder. "I think that this will work to our advantage. Now all I need is a little makeover."

Stiffening a sigh, Edward lugged himself off of the bench and stumbled towards a bird bath in the middle of the park. Ed's legs trembled with exhaustion as he griped the stone statue to help keep him balanced. He grimaced in disgust as the bath was covered in bird shit. Quickly clapping his hands together he cleaned the bath, water, and everything else. Nodding his head in approval, he clapped his hands once more. The water glowed briefly but otherwise remained the same.

Ed slowly unraveled his braid, running his fingers thru the locks to thread out the tangles. He flipped his golden locks over his right shoulder. He gathered his mid-back length locks in his right hand and placed the tips into the water.

The change was instantaneous, his blond locks turned jet black from the tips all the way to his roots. He then opened his trunk and dug to the bottom. He gave a soft shout of triumph as he pulled out is old, tapped up glasses. Bringing his hands together once more, he touched the glasses with his index finger. Nothing seemed to happen, but when Ed placed the glasses over his face, his eyes changed into the blazing green they once were in his previous body. Though, if you looked at his eyes from above you could see his blazing, golden eyes shining behind the thick but flat lenses. "Thank god I don't have to wear these things anymore, they're hideous. Besides, I've always hated wearing these things." Though the lenses of the glasses appeared thick, they were actually flat as to not hurt his eyes.

Scrounging around his trunk once again, he pulled out an old comb which was missing some teeth. He cleaned and renewed the comb with his alchemy before running the comb thru his silky raven locks. Finishing that task he rebraided his hair into a loose braid and tied it off with a crimson ribbon he found in a letter that Hedwig had with her when she found him.

The pale peach envelope had no name and no address. He checked the envelope for curses and such. Finding none, he opened the envelope. Inside the envelope laid a long strip of crimson silk. He checked the ribbon which came up with nothing dangerous, but something was done to the ribbon, that he was sure of. With what though, he was not completely sure but he knew it wasn't a portkey. He noticed that each end of the ribbon held a dull red stone the size of a small pebble, which was barely noticeable by the bright color of the ribbon. Studying and probing the stone, he couldn't find anything wrong with it, but, something about the stone struck a cord deep inside of him.

Closing the trunk, he petted Hedwig as she cooed worriedly. "I'm going to the bank girl. I'm going to withdrawal my money so these bastards can't confiscate it after I leave. I'll transfer it to a swish bank account after I exchange it to pounds then meet me at the airport. You know which one I'm talking about, right?"

She hooted an affirmative. "Good girl. I'll make you a port after we decide where we are going." She preened a few of his bangs before taking flight. "Remember to stay out of sight. I don't want dumbleass getting a hold of you." Ed yelled after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Scene Change.)

Edward entered the Leaky Cauldron after paying the cabby with the money Hedwig found in the park, and made his way towards tom. "Hey tom, you mind if I keep my trunk here while I shop for my school supplies?" Ed asked as he leaned against the counter.

Tom grinned at him with his toothless grin and winked at him as he lugged the trunk over the bar and secured it underneath. "It'll be safe here shorty, you have nothing to worry about."

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE NEEDS AN ENGORGMENT CHARM JUST SO ****THAT ****HE CAN BE SEEN OVER THE COUNTER?****"** Ed screamed at him while waving his arms childishly.

Tom's grin became larger as everyone in the tavern stopped what they were doing to stare at the two. "Now, now chibi. I was only kidding. Go do what you have to do and everything will be fine on my end. Just, take care." The worry on Tom's eyes shown beneath the mirth.

Ed smirked cockily as he made his way to the back of the pub and then into the alley.

Ed smiled as he nearly broke his neck looking at all the shops on the way to the bank. #"This place never gets old. Hey is that a new pet store? Mental note, stop by new pet shop. I think Hedwig is getting rather lonely I bet she would love the company."# smirking at the thought, Ed continued down to the bank.

Keeping his head down, Edward silently made his way over to the nearest goblin. He remembered this goblin from the first time he set foot into Grintants with Hagrid all those years ago. The goblin looked up from his paper work and sneered at Edward. "May I help you sir?"

Ed just raised an eyebrow at the goblin as he fished out his key. Handing the key over to the goblin, Ed searched the bank for the turkey burgade as well as his 'so called friends'. Studying the key, the goblin stared hard at Edward with his greedy yellow eyes, looking for something. Stifling an irritated sigh, Ed lifted his bangs and showed the goblin his lightning bolt scar. "So you finally got your body back Mr. Potter. Welcome back, alchemist." The goblin grinned as he pressed a button under the table.

Tensing slightly, Edward scanned the room once more to make sure the order wasn't coming but was indeed startled as another goblin appearing right next to him. This goblin was different from the other goblins, but the problem was, was that the difference between the goblins was very noticeable. He wore heavy leather breeches, a tight leather shirt poked underneath a metal breast plate, a forest green overcoat nearly hid everything underneath. "Silverstone will take you to your vaults, Mr. Potter."

Edward nodded politely to the goblin and turned to follow Silverstone. "Before I forget, I would like to talk to my account when I get back from my vaults." Ed told the goblin at the desk without turning to look back.

"I'll make sure he is informed sir." Ed heard before he was ushered into the cart with Silverstone.

Hanging onto the sides for dear life as one of the carts sharp turns nearly tore off his face, the cart came to an abrupt stop in front of a plain bronze door. Clawing at the side Ed fell from the cart as he tried to escape the perpetual death trap, his face a pale white as he tried to keep breathing to keep from passing out. "I know that there is only one speed for that damn thing but why does this vault have all those sharp turns? I nearly got my face scraped off by that last turn." Ed panted.

The alchemist goblin snarl grinned at the sick blond before making his way towards the vault. "What the hell! Are you even going to answer me?" Ed screeched at the goblin.

Making a small cut on the palm of his hand, the goblin placed his dripping palm onto the middle of the door. "What the…..?" Ed screamed as a complex transmutation circle appeared where the goblin's palm was placed on the door and designs from the circle spread quickly through the rest of the door.

Edward squeaked as another huge transmutation circle drew itself underneath him. His body easily fit inside the octagon middle as a soft red light shielded him from view. "AAAHHHH! What is going on, what the hell is it doing?" Ed screamed in fright.

However, the goblin stood still at the door, his back towards Edward. Straining his golden eyes, Edward realized that the goblin was in a trance and could not hear what was going on behind him. Truly freaked out, Ed scrambled to his feet to escape the circle before anything bad could happen to him…….or tried to at least. Truly panicked at this point Ed did the only thing that he could do with his predicament. He began swearing. "When I get my hands on the guy who did this I'll transmute a bat and beat him to death with it."

Stuck sitting in the middle of the circle, it took Ed a little probing with his instincts when he felt that something was out of place since the last two minutes that Silverstone and he had been at that god forsaken site. It hit him in the face, literally, when his braided black hair smacked him in the face by the force of the wind. Or it would have if the braid was still black. **"WHAT THE HELL?"** His previous black colored braid had returned to the sun kissed soft golden blond that it was before he transmutedly dyed it.

Closing the left eye where the braid had hit him caused Edward to realize that his glasses were no longer on his noise either. Making a quick scan in the area around him, he barely spotted his glasses near Silverstone's foot. Without warning the soft red light made by the transmutation circle turned a crimson red and tentacles of light lashed out at his right arm and left leg.

The crimson light glowed brightly against the clothed metal appendages, caressing them in a loving way before surging forward and burning the cloth that hid the metal away from prying eyes. Edward squeaked as the blood red light burned the cloth with blue fire all the way up to his shoulder, yet the flame went no higher then that. The same happened with his leg. Reaching all the way up to his hip and going no further. The metal alloy shined crimson from the light, softly gliding over them in deep waves of energy, illuminating ever aspect to the works of art. Suddenly the light jerked off of his body, coming together in front of him as one before splitting into two waves and surging forward onto Edward once more.

Edward shrieked as pain erupted from the nerves connecting the metal arm and leg to his body. The metal pieces glowed red as they continued to absorb the energy of the transmutation circle. His heart beat faster and faster as he groggily felt his body shift to accommodate the extra energy. Just as Edward began to pant as sweat heavily dripped down his face from the pain, his metal appendages absorbed all of the energy and began to change. The basic structure stayed the same yet his arm felt heavier as if he was carrying a few heavy weights on his arm and leg.

Ignoring his pulsing appendages for the moment, Edward kept an eye on the transmutation circle to make sure nothing else unexpected popped up that little painful light show. The transmutation circle slowly shrunk towards the middle, where Edward was sitting, as well as loosing some of its blinding crimson light. When the sides of the transmutation circle enclosed on him, the walls stilled for a few moments and Edward received a felling as if someone was hugging him for all that it was worth as if to say, "I'm sorry and to stay strong." It only lasted a few moments though as the light dimmed, then disappeared all together.

Edward was lost, however. Feeling those arms hugging him nearly broke his emotional walls as it nearly sent him to his knees crying after so long of living unloved, beaten, as well as emotionally scarred since his second rebirth. Almost, Edward quickly composed himself before looking over the changes to his arm made by the transmutation circle. His jaw dropped open by what he saw.

Without changing its shape, the metal somehow seemed much denser then it was before. Though it seemed as if some other metal was poured over most of the joints as it hid the external screws and such that kept the pieces together and working. The joints also were more flexible as he twisted his arm this way and that to see how far the arm flexed. His eyes widened considerably as his arm did a complete 360 turn in its socket and it still moved around just fine. When Ed clenched his hand and released it with a pop, the back of his forearm expanded faster then his eye could follow and created a shield just big and wide enough to hide his complete body from an outside attack.

Surprisingly the shield seemed light to him as he could still move his arm just fine with the newly added weight. Stretching his fingers to see if his fingers were still useable caused him to jump startled once again. A small compartment popped open inside the shield and a hilt of a sword popped out and he heard a sound as if something was being unsheathed but couldn't see what it was. Turning the shield around to see if something struck the front side of the shield caused his eyes to nearly pop out of his head. Lining all the way around the inside of the shield was an inch and a half spikes made of pure silver metal. Some type of crest covered the middle of the shield but he couldn't make out what type of crest it was. There were so many things molded together he could only make out an unfamiliar transmutation circle which help everything else inside.

Turning the shields back towards himself he grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled. An almost replica of Godric's sword slid smoothly from its containment. The only differences to the sword was that it was slightly longer, it resembled a broad sword more then the slim stick the original was, and the hilt wasn't as fancy. The hilt was still gold, yet somehow he could tell that the hilt resembled that of King Arthur's Excalibur. The ruby piece at the hilts end pulsed slightly in time to his heart. The whole sword radiated power. Placing the sword back into its compartment, Ed clenched his arm once again and popped his fist open. The sword receded into the shield, the spikes seem to melt into the shield once more and the shield itself receded back into his arm.

Lowering his arm back to his side, he checked his left leg to see what changes were made to it. His leg was made completely out of silver alloy. There were no visible creases to show where the joints connected to create the appendage. It looked like he just dipped his whole left leg into the alloy for it was nearly impossible to tell if the leg was real or not. Picking himself off the ground, Edward placed a little pressure to the front tip of his foot. In a blink of an eye, the foot changed into form fitting combat boots in a soft silver flash. The boot went halfway up his lower leg before folding down slightly at the top. There were even black strings criss crossing their way up the boot and ended with a neat bow right before the fold of the boot. Shifting his weight to the heal of his foot caused a shing sound of metal sliding against metal. Raising his foot to look at the bottom of the boot revealed inch sharp spikes sprouting from all over the bottom; the sharp spikes were perfect for not only combat, but for climbing, hiking, etc. in many different terrains. Placing his boot back on the floor, Ed placed his full weight back on his heal and the spikes receded back into said shoe.

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin when the forgotten alchemist goblin cleared his throat. "It seems that you have received your upgrades from the previous owner of this vault." Silverstone smirked nastily at him.

Ed's face turned murderously towards the goblin. "You mean to tell me that **YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"** A vein throbbed on his right temple.

The goblin only smile only widened. "It was in the will of the owner of this vault to keep the test a secret to any who tried to open this vault because it contains something dangerous that only the owner wanted his blood heir to know as well as to deal with the hidden treasure inside. He said that the chosen heir will receive upgrades when the vault has accepted the next lord."

Calming down slightly, Ed stomped past the goblin and pushed open the door to the vault. The sight literally blinded him as a brightly shining object pulsated in the middle of the vault. Blinking his eyes a few times, they quickly adjusted, allowing him to see what was making the bright light in the vault. "No! That idiot wasn't stupid enough to create one…..was he?"

In the middle of the room, on a mid-waist raised pedestal, sat a complete philosopher stone the size of a quarter. **"THAT CRAZY IDOIT CREATED ANOTHER PHILOSIPHER STONE! IS HE OUT OF HIS FREAKEN MIND? HOW MANY PEOPLE HAD TO DIE TO CREATE THIS? HE'S A MONSTER!"**

Stumbling over to the pedestal Ed slowly reached for the philosopher stone with his gloved hand, careful not to make skin contact with said cursed artifact. He was about to pick up the small stone when the thing flew up into the air and latched onto Ed's forehead, sealing itself to him. Freaking out, Ed tried everything he could to pull the stone from his forehead yet only started to scream when the stone sunk into him and began to move to a different position in his body. The stone slid down to his left hip bone only to once again recede from his body but stopped once you could only see the surface of the stone. It looked like some just jammed a ruby into his hip bone and everything just grew around it.

_"Ok that was knew. I bet that stupid door knows what's going with this stupid stone and why the hell it is stuck in my hip. Well at least it is in a place where no one will look except if I am wearing a Speedo or am completely naked."_ Ed blushed at that thought.

Ignoring the stone for now, Ed scanned the room more easily since the light disappeared with the stone in its new home. In one corner were three very tall piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. In another corner was a very small library and in the last corner was an oak desk littered with lots of papers. In between the corners were random placed weapons as well as very few portraits. One portrait caught his eye as a familiar scene in a painting right next to a dark oak door. In total shock, Ed ran towards the painting, only to stop dead in his tracks. The painting was of a life he knew so well that he could just break down and cry. There was another painting right next to it which broke the dam with the final crack that was the only thing holding it in place. The first picture was of him and his brother, running towards their mother at the clothes line, each holding up a transmuted metal horse for her to look at. Their eyes sparkled with pride for themselves as they showered their mother with love at being there with them. A window on the house in the background showed a shadowy figure of someone watching the scene.

Tearing his eyes away from that picture to the next one caused his pupil to constrain so much that his eyes looked completely golden. It was a picture of him standing at his mother's gave while his little brother crouched right next to him crying. The look in the little Edwards eyes was so dead that the other, older Edward had to look away. "How the hell did this bastared get these paintings? How the hell can he know about any of this unless he's………..It couldn't be."

Dashing to the door, Ed nearly tore the door of its hinges as he opened to door and tore through the opening. The door led to a near empty, dark room that held only a comfortable looking easy chair, a fireplace which was lit, and a now awake painting hanging on the wall in front of the easy chair. That man, that bastured looked only around in his late forty's early fifty's with his hair neatly streaked with gray and a few wrinkles adorned his face. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" **Ed nearly pulled his hair out of his head in frustration.

Hoenhime only smiled down at his middle son. "Please take a seat and I will explain everything."

Fuming at the portrait, Ed sat down still tired from the upgrades not to mention the stone embedding itself into his body. Making himself comfortable he glared at the portrait. "Ok you have one chance and you better make it quick because I have a plane to catch."

Hoenhime continued to smile. "You remember the day you were sent across the door and ended up in your body which lived in that dimension? The same one that you are living in now?"

Ed only replied with a grunt, wanting the old man to hurry up. "When your true body on the side of the door which you were born fell through the door once more, getting your brother's body back in exchange. You lived with me for a little over a year until I disappeared to find a way to take you back home to your brother. Sadly that did not work out even when I sacrificed my life to take you back it was not time for you to return to your home dimension just yet and this time, your brother was with you on your journey. This is as far as you can remember if I am correct."

Ed's glare only intensified as he found every word of what his father said was true. "Now what you do not remember and what I found out after creating a looking glass that would allow the caster to look into the future but it could only show you the life of the one who's blood you gave the mirror. When I woke up over a thousand years into the past I had a small vial of your blood. I remember taking it in your last physical exam. Not to mention that a father worried about his son would like to see how his life went on after his father has died."

"**WAIT A MINUTE!** What do you mean you woke up over a thousand years in the past **WITH MY BLOOD**, and you mean to tell me that you created a mirror that allowed you to watch my life but for some reason a big chunk of my life is missing from me. **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"** Ed nearly jumped out of his chair but some force kept him in the chair to keep him from hurting himself.

"Yes I created a mirror to look on you and to make sure that you were alright after I left you. The reason I believe that you can not remember past the part that you as well as your brother making it over the other side of the gate and destroying that doorway to our world was because some wizard from that time cast a newly created obliviate (sp) on you to keep the secrets of that door from everyone else. I think that the other reason was because you asked that wizard to erase your memory to keep the bomb hidden that you found which was made by that insane scientist which could almost completely destroy the earth on either side. Where the bomb is at now, not even I know that answer."

Ed relaxed into his chair. "So I hid a powerful bomb and asked a wizard to erase my memory to keep the bomb hidden but something went wrong and I can't remember anything that happened after that point. That still doesn't answer why you woke up in the past."

Hoenhime nodded at his son. "The best I could make out with what happened is that my body held a vast amount of magic but there was a seal placed on me where I could not reach that magic no matter what I did. Sacrificing my self to send you home weakened those seals just enough for a lost pupil of Merlin to pull me from that time to his time. I do not know what he was trying to do he didn't even say anything when I feel in front of his feet unconscious. All I know for sure is that he healed me, slowed the decaying of my body to give me more time to live, and introduced me to the other three founders. After that he disappeared, he only showed up one more time to tell me that I would have to create the mirror so I could help you in the future. The other founders taught me to use my magic, we built Hogwarts, I created the mirror, but then I continued studying alchemy because I knew that, that was one of the only ways I knew how to help you. I gave you upgrades and everything I have gathered about alchemy in this dimension."

**"WHAT ABOUT THE PHILSOIPHER STONE THAT I FOUND IN THE VAULT? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT?"**

The stone is not of my making this time. Nor did I instruct anyone on how to make the stone. Shortly after the construction of Hogwarts there was a small war over the witch burnings and muggal (sp) borns' at that time. Salazar didn't want to allow the muggel borns' into the castle to learn magic because he knew that once they returned after they were taught, they would be shunned, beaten, killed, and everything else you read about the witch trials. During that war an insane pure blood just four generations old held up the completed philosopher stone. I have no idea how he created it but we did defeat the army and I quickly took the stone from praying eyes to keep anyone else from misusing the power. Shortly after that I opened this vault and hid the stone in here."

"So you couldn't destroy your precious stone after could you?" Ed sneered at him.

Hoenhime only shook his head. "There is no way to destroy the stone except for using all of its power just like your brother did to get your body and soul back from the gate. Besides that there is no other way to destroy a philosopher's stone. That is why I hope that you can do something with the stone now that you are a secret keeper to the forbidden knowledge."

Ed shot his father an annoyed glare. "So you know about that huh? Wonder why the gate chose me instead of you to hold the secret of this stupid stone?"

"That is because in all hardships that you have been through, never once have you ever misused the power given to you as well as the power that you were born with. Even with the philosopher stone in your grasp did you only think of using it once and for a good cause? You were not going to give it to the military or give it to anyone else, though you did make that one mistake you were forgiven for it and was punished accordingly. It also gave the door a reason to give you the drive to look for the philosopher's stone. You would have quit looking for the stone after you found the main ingredient but with the materials already made and given to you, it was ok for you to use the materials to make a stone. It would have given the gate the lost souls to be reborn into a new life. That is what your job is now. To keep the secret of the philosopher's stone but to release any trapped soul that the gate can not rebirth. That gate is what allows both of these worlds to exist."

"So that's it? Alphonse and I went threw all that shit just because you **LEFT US** and we only tried to bring mom back! I know what we did was against the law of nature as well as the door but to have Alphonse, a small child suffer in such a way just for my mistake? And then you sacrificed your life after I finally began to forgive you but you knew I still hated you at the same time. **AND THEN YOU LEFT ME ONCE AGAIN. I BEGAN TO HATE YOU ALL OVER AGAIN JUST TO FIN OUT THAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A WAY TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF JUST TO SEND ME HOME! HOW MYCH BLOOD MUST BE ON MY HANDS BEFORE I EVEN START TO BE FORGIVEN FOR THE SINS THAT I CREATED AND THAT OTHERS WERE FORCED TO SUFFER?** I hate this, I hate everything. I killed my parents here before I could even remember them, my remaining family hates me, and I am nothing but a sacrificial war lamb for the cowardly wizarding world which is not worth saving for all their high and mighty superior breeding that nothing can touch them." Edward fell into the chair as his legs lost all strength as reality that he tried so hard to hold back burst forth in an explosive dam.

Hoenhime sadly watched his sixteen year old son have the break down that was way past due. He knew that his second life would not be pleasant and that this was the last of the punishment to the sin that his son had committed. After this everything should start going for his son to have a better life. But did the door have to serve his punishment during his childhood? A very important part of his life where he will forever live with an weak, skinny frame, slightly brittle bones, slight brain damage, emotional abuse, as well as being completely abandoned. Edward didn't have his brother or anyone else in this world to help keep his mind from breaking, so that he wouldn't harm himself further with things that were constantly happening around the boy which in turn all the blame was set heavily upon his shoulders for others mistakes. Anger filled his breast as these thoughts revolved around in his mind, as he constantly brought forth the mistakes of the others that were supposed to guide him in his time of need. It was true that it was past due for the wizarding world to rather merge with the rest of humanity, or to fall past extinction by its own hands by their twisted morals and beliefs. "I hope that where ever you are traveling to you will finally find the peace that you deserve after all these years or relying on yourself. If you ever need any help with financial or information on your studies or even the world that you now live in that is not in your history books, I have supplied here for your use."

Edward didn't reply to this. Too far into his emotional breakdown he was only hearing half of what his past father was saying to him. To his everlasting shame he couldn't stop the torrent of tears that continued to fall, once hidden behind the carefully constructed walls he had built years ago in the cupboard under the stairs. "I do have something else to inform you of. Your father in this life is still alive, he is just hidden from all praying eyes and I hope that he will come back soon so that both of you can finally have the family that you both have been longing for." Edward's garbled brain didn't pick up his fathers words as he slowly fell into blackness.

**Hey guys I finally have my laptop back and its working great. I'm just gonna finish these chapters and post them to the people who have patiently waited for the new chapters to come out. I know that this is only 11 pages long but the next chapter shouldn't be too long to come out. I am pumping full of ideas and I have little time to type them out for work and school. ****I AM WORKING ALL WEEK ALMOST EVERY HOUR. IT SUCKS. Well anyway if anyone has any questions or any ideas for this story I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know that this is not the chapter that you guys have been very patiently waiting for and I am really sorry about that. I've had many bad things happen since the last chapter that I have posted that I did not have time to post the next chapter for a long while. I had two laptops die on me, I and other family members have been sick, and I've just had a beloved uncle die from Colon cancer and I have been emotional.**

**But I have some very good news for everyone. I have finally dug up all of my old notes that I have hand written of my stories and I was able to continue right where I left off. Now all three of my stories next chapters are half written and should be out I PROMISE sometime the end of this week to the beginning of next week before Thanksgiving.**

**I want to seriously thank everyone so much for being so patient on me and keeping my stories on their favorites list, alerts, and others. Thank you and I also promise that these new chapters coming out soon are going to be one of the longest ones I have written for making up for my absence. Again thank you to all my readers for being so patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for this chapter being so late. A lot of things have been going on and I have had 2, count that, 2 freaken laptops break down one me. The one taking all my info on it. Especially my stories so everything has to be done from scratch once again. And with everything being rewritten again the chapters will not be coming out as fast as they once were before this chapter came out. But then again I did promise that once I start a story I never give the story up until it is finished. Thanks again everyone and enjoy this chapter.**

**Parseltoung is now underlined. **

**Science and Magic**

"_**This isn't making any sense!" **_**Edward Elric**

The first thing that came to Edward as he work up was both the rage and a pounding headache. He's eyes watered as the pounding in his head increased as the light of the fireplace pierced his eyes behind his eye lids. "If your head hurts there is a headache potion in the cabinet next to the chair that you are sitting in. There's a spell on the cabinet to stop time for anything inside so it will stay fresh for as long as it stays in the cabinet."

Ed snapped his head to the portrait that was talking to him. Ed's anger spiked once again but it only caused him to whimper as the extra stress caused his head to pound harder then before. Slowly standing up from the plush chair that he slept in Edward stumbled to the cabinet and threw the door open to see a bunch of empty bottles with only three of the bottles holding potions. Squinting at the labels on the bottles Ed swiped the headache potion before popping the top and chugging the disgusting potion down. Ed shivered as the taste of the potion clung to the back of his throatbut his headache disappeared which gave Edward a sigh of relief. "Are you feeling better?"

Ed swung around to face the painting of his now deceased father once more. "What the fuck are you doing here and what the fuck is all of this?" He spat.

Hoenhime sighed in his portrait as his middle son ranted at him. _"I know I deserve this but it still hurts."_ Taking a calming breath Hoenhime chose his words carefully. "I have made many mistakes that I know that I should not be forgiven for and my excuses are of no use to the people I have hurt, mainly my true family and my oldest son. I beg for you to push aside your hatred for me for a little while because you will have to believe in me for just a second to be given what I have left for you here my son."

"What the hell would you have that I would even want to touch let alone take with me? You should burn in hell for everything that you put us through just so you could live longer then you were supposed to." Ed growled as his he tried to control his anger.

Hoenhime didn't speak for a little while, just content to sit and watch his son that his only wife was able to give to him which was more like the son of the man who's body he took over then he himself. But if he looked closer to his son's mannerisms, even if Edward would disagree until his face turned blue, Ed acted just how Hoenhime raised him to be and his intellectual brilliance came from Hoenhime himself. Smiling Hoenhime turned his attention back on track. "I have left you and your brother a will that I have created to help you when I knew that I would no longer be there to help you anymore. I have created the school with three other colleagues knowing that you would be born in the body that you have and that the gate would give you back your true body as well as to unlock your transmutation abilities past the abilities you were once able to produce. You are a child of the gate now and you have a much more important existence in this world then most people whom live in this world. Yet by doing this means that you are no longer completely human."

**"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT I AM NO LONGER HUMAN? WHAT THE HELL ELSE AM I? A HUMONCULOUS?" **Ed was beginning to freak out.

Shaking his head Hoenhime's smile became larger. "No you are not a homunculus there is already another immortal whom holds the knowledge of how to create homunculus, how to destroy them, and how to bring them back to make them completely human again. He also holds this information as well a false immortality and how to completely change and manipulate the human body. He will be one of your closest allies in this and all worlds."

Ed rested his chin in his hand, thinking about what was just revealed to him by his, though hate to say it, father. "Well if I am no longer human and not a homunculus then what am I?" He was able to grit through his teeth as his father paused unnecessarilyfrom his explanation.

Taking an unneeded breath, Hoenhime continued. "It is true that you are no longer a natural born human, yet you still have the basic human needs, wants, and ailing. You will bleed when cut, you will bruise when hit, you can still have a relationship if you wish and you will be hungry as a normal human. However, you will not die from blood loss, your limbs can not be separated from your body, you can not die from thirst or hunger, nothing mortal, magical, immortal beings or their weapons. Nothing but the gate can take your life yet it will not allow you to suffer unnecessarily either. Your body will even transform to preserve your life or if your anger reaches a certain point to protect you with the core and metal which comes from the gate. Even in the end of time the gate and the chosen will still exist for reasons that I can not give you, only the gate can give you that information."

Ed's head was hurting. This information was too much for him. He was human yet he wasn't, he was another creation of the gate. That freaked him out a little yet strangely the information did not bother him as much as it should have. Deciding to think on it later when he knew he would be in a safer place then in the bank, Ed decided to see what else his father had to say to him before grabbing the stuff he left him and get the hell out of England. "As enlightening as this all is old man what's the point to this conversation so I can grab the crap you left me and I can get out of this hell hold before the ministry comes to drag me back to dumbledork."

To Ed's surprise his father's face bloomed red in anger as his face twisted in a frightening way before he returned his attention to his son. "I almost forgot about that backstabbing cursed man that takes the lives of others into his own hands. The gate is waiting eagerly for his soul to pass through its doors; it has its plans on how to judge him for his actions. But I hate to say that your not done with his manipulative ways just yet but you will not be under his power for very long."

"That's a relief at least." Ed dead panned.

Hoenihime smiled softly at his son. "Do not worry though I have set up something for you that you MUST TAKE with you when you leave as it will help you immensely and hinder that corruptive man in his task of controlling your life as well as a few other unpleasant surprises that he has hidden from you. I will say this to you my son, do not follow his orders blindly as you have done when you were very young as his final plan for you, rather if he will die before you or not, will throw out reality and drag the earth in both dimensions into chaotic Armageddon. For the knowledge you were given from the gate is that great that even the gate has created a few guardians for your safety, one which is your father in this time."

**"MY FATHER'S DEAD OLD MAN!" **Edward snapped at the painting.

Hoenhime just stared at Edward, refusing to say anything for a few minutes. "Your other guardians should find you soon now that you have begun to awaken. Though it is good that you decided to leave the country as you are the most vulnerable during this progression then for the rest of your existence as if anyone is able to hold you during this progression and is able to perform a certain ritual would be able to bind you to them for the rest of their existence for however long that may be. Each time they are reborn you would be bind anew and every death they experience you would be locked away in an enchanted sleep, never will be able to function on you own until they are completely destroyed."

"Wha...? How the hell can that happen? If we are creations of the gate to hide away certain knowledge then how the hell can that happen? **ARE WE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO HIDE FROM HUMANITY BY LIVING WITH THEM AND TO KEEP THEM SAFE FROM SELF DESTRUCTION! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WE EXIST, RIGHT?" **Edward began to hyperventilate. The thought of even the possibility of being forcibly bound to someone for the rest of his existence frightened him to the core.

Giving a pitting sigh as he waited for Edward to calm himself down. When Edward regained a bit of his color and his breathing became more regulated he continued. "Yes that is true but like all things, where something is created for either bad or good, there is also something created to counter it as all creation has destruction. This is the reason why you have so many guardians is to keep YOU safe as your knowledge can not be contained by any human. There has only been one creation from the gate that was captured and bound. Even the gate itself was stunned by what happened to its creation and thus created guardians to help protect its creations. As time went by and a few creations were born, the gate began assigning certain creations to help guard other creations."

"So what does that mean for me? That I'm so special that I have every creation and all guardians to help guard me from bondage?" Ed mumbled sarcastically.

The silence in the room was stiffening until Ed couldn't' take it anymore. Meeting the painting's unwavering eyes something clicked in his head. "Your kidding...right?" Ed squeaked nervously.

Hoenhime's gazed gentled as he continued to stare at his once son. **"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. THIS IS REDICULOUS! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF KNOWLDGE DO I HOLD THAT IS SO IMPORANT THAT I'M THAT BIG OF A TARGET?" **Ed was truly freaked out at this knowledge.

Breathing deeply preparing himself to inform Edward with what little knowledge he was given to give to his son by the gate. "What was given to me to inform you to prepare yourself? Not only do you hold the information that creates the Philosopher's Stone but at least three or four other pieces of information that you and your brother have uncovered from your journey that will be revealed to you later after you have finished your transformation. Your transformation, as you are the most important creation to be born as of yet, will take up at least a year and a half to be completed. Though not all your guardians will make themselves known to you but will keep their distance but you must be careful not to be caught as anyone who catches you will live forever, even past the end of existence."

Edward buried his face in the palm of his hands as he forced himself not to cry. He couldn't take this; all this information was too much. All he wanted to do was to get the hell out of this damn country, get himself an apartment, and to take a long hot bath as he pulled his thoughts back into order. Taking a few deep breaths he hopped that this conversation would end soon as any more information about how much of a (precious) and dangerous treasure that he was, was beginning to unravel his tightly controlled mind. "Is there anything that you need to tell me before I leave because I would love to have some freedom before I am stripped of my freedom?"

Smiling sadly at his son, Hoenhime continued, hoping that everything would work out for the best. "You have already met your first guardian but there is one creation here in this vault that was placed here for you to take with you. This creation will help keep you safe and is to be kept with you always. I believe that you will like this creation as it will hold many good and sad memories for you. In a drawer of my study in the next room holds a port key that will take you to a secret place where a very important item is being kept hidden for you, it will help you immensely against that man. Keep all the books, they are in a small box for easy transportation and they will help explain a few things. Take what ever else you think you will need and even though I have messed up I still hope that later down the road, you will find it in your heart to come visit me. Even though I was a bad father and husband I am still very proud and love all three of my children, I wish for your health and happiness. Take care son and I am sure that the gate will allow you to be reunited with your brother again soon."

Too tired to snap anymore, Ed heaved himself from the comfy chair and wordlessly walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Feeling spent of most of his energy, Ed leaned against the door trying to keep his emotions under check. When he felt that he no longer had the overpowering urge to cry he took a better look around the room to spot the desk that the bastard of a father was talking about. He spotted the desk in one of the corners in-between the wall of several weapons.

Stumbling over to the desk a weapon caught his eye that was right next to the top of the desk, hanging on the wall. Gently grabbing the handle Ed pulled a long spear that was made of unknown metal off the wall. Staring in wonder at the weapon he took a few experimental swings with the weapon. It was an exact replica of the same spear that he favored back in his home world. It was all the same down to the dragon creature in flight right at the hilt where the blade met the pole. Deciding to take the weapon with him, Ed found the sheath that the weapon fit into and swung the weapon to where it rested on his back. Taking care of the new weight that now rested on his back, Ed shifted over to the desk and began looking through the many papers strewn across the desk. It was luck that Ed was able to understand the mess, using himself as an example as his notes on all of his previous research always in a somewhat understandable, organized mess; at least to its creator did the mess of notes make any sense. This was a very good thing as not any of the notes were in any order as if the previous researcher could not keep his thoughts in place.

Sighing in satisfaction, Ed placed the now neatly stacked and ordered notes in a folder that appeared on the desk. _I'll take a look at these later. The old man may have found something interesting though I seriously doubt that." _With that done, Ed then began to ransack the drawers.

Silently cursing to himself, Ed just couldn't seem to be able to find that stupid port key that the bastard was telling him about. It was about ten minutes later when Ed was swearing to himself inside his head that he would permanently maim his idiotic father that his hand grabbed something and he felt the very annoying pull behind his navel that signaled the activation of a port key. Closing his eyes as so to not throw up upon impact of the nauseating short ride he knew that the ride was finally over when his side slammed into a solid rock wall. **"GOD DAMNIT WHO EVER INVENTED THAT STUPID FORM OF TRANSPORTATION SHOULD HAVE HIS SOUL DESTROYED BY THE DAMN GATE. WHAT A SHITTY WAY TO TRAVEL." **

Pushing himself away from the wall, Ed brought his arm to eye level to see what the thing was that transported him to where ever he was. His eyes nearly shot themselves from his skull as the gleaming metal piece came into focus. It was the same metal horses that both him and his brother created when they were younger and presented to their mother yet they were connected by their noses. Grafted, as if carved on the animals was two pictures. On his horse was a picture that Edward knew well and severely hated. It was a few months after his brother was born where he was being held in their mother's arms and one year old (give or take a few months) was swinging by his arms which were gently held in his fathers large hands. They were all so happy in the photo as it was at least another two to three years before his father left the family and he and his brother grew up without knowing their father.

His brother's horse held the picture of his new family. The family that he was born with and lived with for one short year before they were killed by the mad man still roaming free somewhere in England. His little one year old self was being held by his mother while his father standing to the left of his mother had one arm wrapped around her waist as the other one was tickling the toddler in his mother's arms. It was one of the happiest family pictures that he had ever seen in any home.

The metal horses fell from his numb fingers as the loneliness and abandonment hit him full force. Tears streamed their way down his face as he stared at the metal horses lying sideways on the ground. Unable to look at them anymore at the moment, Ed turned away from them to take in the room that he was sent to by those accursed things. It was very surprising to find the room practically bare, besides the plain stone walls. The room looked like someone found a cave that went far into a cliff and decided to carve the walls to look like a room before sealing the only escape from said room. It was the perfect hiding place for something dangerous or valuable.

Another philosopher's stone was poised right on top of a single, smooth, thin, mid waist pillar. The stone was held into place by two small curved rock placements carved just for the purpose of holding the stone perfectly in place on the dais. This stone was a little bigger then the previous stone found in his father's vault, yet, something was drastically different about this stone. The jeweled piece slightly protruding from his hip gave a slight warm pulse then began to glow a slight pink. It was the reaction to the stone within his body (which Edward hadn't even yet begun to get accustomed to) and the emotions that both the stone and the gate were sending to him had Edward beginning to hyperventilate.

Both the stone and the gate were producing calm, and weirdly enough, praising emotions towards the stone which lay in the dais. However, even though Edward was extremely weirded out by feeling emotions that were not connected to him, his feet lead him right to the front of the dais holding the stone. Biting back his anxiety, sweat began to drip from his face as he squinted at the stone. "Come on Edward, even as Harry you were sorted into Gryffindor. The hat placed you in a house that ran straight into danger without using your brain; you've done many stupid stunts which almost cost you your life that you had somehow gotten yourself out of. This shouldn't be so hard, you already have a stone jutting from your damn hip, and another shouldn't be too difficult. **OH STOP BEING A FREAKEN PUSSY AND GRAB THE DAMN STONE!" **

Staring at the stone, hoping that it would combust before the tips of his fingers could even brush its surface; Edward gently brushed his fingertips gently over the stone, hoping to get a feeling for it before the stone could absorb itself into his body like the one previous. Edward breathed a sigh of relief as the stone didn't immediately absorb itself into his body before he was able to study the strange object at first. This philosopher's stone was vastly different then the stone jammed into his hip. The stone in Edward's hip was a small, silver dollar size, blood red stone that smelled slightly of human blood. The stone was a mixture between both a smooth and jagged cuts. The light that the stone reflected back a changing of colors between blackish dark red to the lightest shade of pink.

The stone being held in the dais was the size of at least a small bouncy ball. The coloring was more of a rose red which light shining through the stone broke into a rainbow of colors. The stone was of a complete smooth cut as the scent of an earthy lively tone filled the air around the stone. Edward could tell right away that this philosopher's stone was not created by the sacrifice of many hundreds of souls as he was accustomed to. The gate hummed happily in the back of his mind as Edward came to this conclusion. The gate was very happy about this created version of the philosopher stone. Edward praised the craftsmanship of this stone silently as he continued to study the stone from afar. Edward felt a slight nudge in his mind to absorb the stone into his body as Edward was starting to drive himself mad trying many different theories in his mind about how the stone was created as well as whom created the stone.

Edward was still a little unsettled about touching the stone, letting alone absorbing a second stone into his body. As it was the stone that now resided on his hip bone would still take a little extra to hid said object from prying eyes, let alone wondering how his movements would be hindered by said object. Though Edward did remind himself that at least he was able to walk alright, at least for the moment. The pulse in his mind grew a little stronger as the gate promised him that the answers to his question lied within the stone and that the stones would have little effect in the movement or the molecule structure that created his physical body.

Huffing angrily to himself Ed marched up to the pedestal and grabbed the damn stone. The light coming off of the stone shone a little brighter before absorbing into his hand and moving through his body to rest in his other hip, giving him a set of crystal hips. "Can this get anymore embarrassing?" Ed grumbled to himself. "I mean come on, pink crystal hips, what do you think I am? A girl?"

"WAIT…..WAIT….Don't answer that please." Ed chocked out as he felt the amusement of the gate in the back of his mind.

Blushing at his own trap Ed grabbed the connected horses and ported back to the vault. Thankfully this time Ed didn't fall flat on his ass as the port key released him as they reached their destination. Shifting the lance on his back to a more comfortable position, Ed went back to his father's desk to look for the books his father told him about earlier. On his way over, Ed snatched a nice knitted scarlet red nap sack on the way to the desk.

It took Edward a little time, but in five minutes Ed was able to find an old crate, the size of a die in a hidden compartment in one of the many draws in his father's desk. Stuffing the crate and the file into the nap sack, Ed then began exploring the vault seeing if there was anything else he wished to talk with him and the so called first guardian that his father told him was in the vault.

Passing over many of the useless nick knacks and piles of gold, Ed grabbed a perfect replica of his scarlet red coat with his family coat of arms on the back. Folding the three coats gently, Ed stuffed them in the sack as well. "Okay besides what I have there is nothing else in this room that is of use to me. But where is that useless guardian that my father was talking about earlier?" Scratching his head.

As if he said the magic words, Ed heard a metallic thump, thump of something that seem to approach him behind the door in which his previous father's painting hung. Facing the door, Ed readied his has to clap in case the order already found him missing and he had to defend himself.

Ed tensed as the handle of the door turned. Spreading his feet shoulder width, Ed shifted his weight onto his back leg as the door opened. Only to fall over as a very familiar suit of nine foot tall armor thumped over to him. Sweating Ed squeaked as he felt two cold armor hands grasped his middle and set him upright once more. Trying not to break down once again, Ed scanned the familiar suit of armor that once held the soul of his brother.

Controlling his breathing Ed watched as the armor bowed to him before it began shrinking itself. The armor continued to shrink until it looked like a metal statue of a foot and a half tall before jumping into the nap sack along with the other possessions that Ed intended to take with him.

"Can't say I'm not surprised. Let's get out of here before I go completely insane."

**(SCENE CHANGE)(SCENE CHANGE)(SCENE CHANGE)(SCENE CHANGE)**

Slumping onto the hard bed Edward screamed into the mattress as many profanities as he possibly could remember. Almost out of air Edward gasped taking in a few breaths as he settled down from his minor tantrum. **"I HATE SHOPPING." **He ground out.

Jumping off the bed Edward stripped his way to the shower, hoping that the shower would help calm him down from the stupidity of the human population. **"NEVER SEEN SO MANY ASS KISSERS IN MY LIFE. WHEN I SAY NO, I MEAN NO!"** Growling Edward set the temperature to a tolerable level before sliding the shower door close behind him.

"I can't believe those people. They're just as bad as those damn wizards, they do not know when to quit when you tell them no. They keep violating your personal space and kiss your ass until you break down and buy expensive shit that no one really needs. They say that the customer is the dumbest person in existence they should take a look at some of these damn business dealers. Man that just pisses me off." Edward ranted as he scrubbed the cheap small bottle of shampoo that the hotel gives to each customer into his hair.

"At least I got all the things that I needed without word getting out to Dumblefuck and the order of headless chickens. I can't believe that the flight was canceled and I have to wait until tomorrow to board the stupid plane. That and I can't believe that I have to wake up at an ungodly hour just to make the stupid flight. Early mornings should be outlawed or at least taken out of every day." Rinsing the shampoo from his hair before rubbing in some conditioner.

Taking a few more breaths Edward began to calm down. Finishing scrubbing the rest of himself he shut the shower off but stayed where he stood. "I wonder if Alphonse is still alive and if he's happy. With all the hell that I put him through he deserves it." Shaking himself from his self loathing and self pity Edward wrapped a towel around his waist before taking another towel and rubbed down his hair.

Drying himself off, Edward opened one of the many bags that littered the floor and pulled out a new set of pajamas that he bought earlier during his shopping trip. "Its a good thing that those pure gold coins were worth so much or I wouldn't be able to buy what I needed before leaving this stupid country." Pulling on the pajamas Edward reached into another bag and took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"There is just a few more things that I need to do before I leave for good. I can't believe that I almost forgot to do this before I left."

Ed plopped down onto the decorative couch that the expensive hotel provided in the suite just to shoot up once more as sharp claws dug themselves into his ass. **"WHAT THE HELL?"**

Ed held his throbbing butt as he turned to face the culprit. "Oh its only you. Get the hell out of my seat you lazy ass, all you do is sleep." Ed swiped at the cat.

After gathering all of things out of the vaults that he was taking with him, Ed put his affairs in order with the bank and read the will of Godric Gryiffindor. It was with the will that Ed was given a large flat to live in, in a town called Central in the United States. In the state of North Carolina. Closing out all the vaults to anyone except himself the goblins were falling over themselves to help him out and to guard all everything that belonged to him.

After that was done Edward decided to check out the new pet store that he eyed earlier. It was there that he met his current pain in his ass. The cat wasn't always a cat, though it mainly stayed in that form. The only reason that Ed got the animal in the first place was because it reminded him of his brother whom loved cats and now that Ed planed to live in one area for a while decided that his brother earned one of his favored animals to live with. Well it was that and the stupid animal reminded him of someone from his old home. Though it wasn't until he paid for the animal as well as everything that the fur ball needed that when he closed the door of his hotel room that Satan's pus grew into a large black eyes panther that breathed fire.

Ed was only thankful that the stupid cat only set his cousin's pants on fire and nothing else. The bad part of that was that he was wearing his cousin's pants at the time. It was only after Edward frantically struggled out of his pants and stomped the fire out when the panther grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The cat then proceeded to toss him onto the hotel bed, tear the shirt off of his back along with the very baggy boxers before placing the remains of the clothes on the remains of his pants before breathing fire on them.

Even though he was naked, Ed freaked and tried to put the fire out only for the stupid panther to tackle him on the floor and proceeded to give him a thorough sponge bath. Ed had never been so mortified in all his life. But as soon as that rough tongue ran over the wounds his body still held, every single one of them healed or the worst scabbed over quickly. It was this caring attention that Ed lacked most of almost both his lives that caused him to break down the first time and sleep as the panther curled around him.

When he woke up that morning he found the nine foot armor standing against the side wall with a set of clothes neatly folded in its large hands with a receipt and change planted on top. It was then that Edward just came back from a brief shopping trip for a few changes of clothes and him sitting on his cat accidentally that his mind halfway caught up from last night. "Damn it Roy that was fucken deep. If you weren't so lazy in the first place I wouldn't have sat on you."

The cat only growled before turning over and falling back to sleep. "Che.. Just like the bastard your named after. I hope that at least he got his head out of his ass and married Hawkeye, even though I can't seem to understand what she saw in the bastard."

Moving down the couch Edward picked up the pen he dropped before going back to the pad of paper. He made a quick list of all the items he needed before taking off to America as well as the things he may need once he reached his new flat. "I can't believe I almost left Britain without immigration papers as well as a visa."

Deciding to get the visa later, Ed shed his boots and allowed the armor to take his coat before swaying over to the hard bed and passing out.

**(END)(END)(END)(END)**

**One of the longest chapters I have written in one setting. Yes I wanted to cut out the shopping part as well as the rest of the bank as they were not as important except for the animal he bought. Next chapter Ed will be getting his visa and boarding the plane but will he get to his new flat or will he be caught before? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
